Not a Guest Room
by Richefic
Summary: Tony had a big problem and Gibbs has an unexpected solution. Spoilers for the 6.17 episode South by Southwest and a tiny one for 7.10 Faith.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Don't own 'em just borrowing 'em to show the parts they don't show on the show.

AN – Again many many thanks for everyone who reviewed "Hearth and Home" I know I'm being rubbish at replying and I apologise for that but your support is certainly feeding my plot bunnies again. I'm almost tempted to mark it as AU as I doubt we would ever really see this on the show. But a girl can draw her own conclusions and the renewed sense of family feeling between Tony and Gibbs was just too good to resist. Grins.

* * *

Gibbs nodded at the security guard as he weaved through the security gate, balancing two coffees on top on the pizza box with the ease of long practice. Travelling up in the elevator he sighed softly to himself. The case was closed, their killer was dead, courtesy of a bullet from DiNozzo's gun and his team had come through another week unscathed. Everything should have been right with his world. Except, Gibbs couldn't quite shake his gut feeling that there was something going on with DiNozzo.

It wasn't anything he could put his finger on. His senior field Agent's performance at work was as good as ever. The impromptu physical he had persuaded Ducky to perform hadn't flagged up any health issues. Gibbs doubted it was anything to do with a woman, DiNozzo hadn't been dating like he used to since that fiasco with Jeanne Benoit had put him off his stride. And whatever the problem was, DiNozzo hadn't said a damned word about it to anyone. Not even Abby. Which meant it was something pretty big.

Exiting the elevator car into the bullpen, a glance at Ziva and McGee's areas told him that they had finally left for the weekend, their after action reports waiting for him on his desk. Ignoring those for a moment, Gibbs came to a halt in front of his senior field Agent's desk.

"You almost done?"

"Almost," Tony didn't look up from what he was writing as he bit his lip in concentration. "Just as soon as I fill these three forms out in triplicate, I swear I'm never shooting anyone ever again."

"The paperwork'll bury you," Gibbs agreed with feeling, as he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up to DiNozzo's desk, before sitting down. "But it'll go by the book. You did want you had to."

DiNozzo stilled, as his nostrils suddenly flared. Catching the scent of pizza and coffee his head came up sharply, his eyes slightly questioning, as he took in the familiar cardboard box and the coffee with hazelnut creamer which was Gibbs for cosseting.

"I'm okay, Boss," He sought to reassure. "Its not like it was my first kill and Baxter got more of a chance than any of his victims."

"Abby said she'd asked you to dinner, you blew her off," Gibbs cracked the top of his coffee and took a long swallow, before placing the other cup squarely in front of DiNozzo, so he could flip the lid of the pizza box open, letting the warm scents of pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese fill the room. "Again."

"I've been busy," Tony excused his treatment of Abby. "I'll find a way to make it up to her."

Gibbs helped himself to a slice of pizza, chewing slowly as he watched DiNozzo pick up a slice for each hand, and lean back in his chair with a contented look on his face.

"God, I've missed this."

Gibbs raised a brow at that but held his peace and simply watched as Tony worked his way through the rest of the large pizza with obvious relish, even to eating every scrap of the crust and licking his fingers when he was done, like a man long starved of his heart's desire.

"You just cost me, twenty bucks." Gibbs groused, when he was done.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony flushed slightly and reached for his billfold, as he realised that he had eaten his share and more. "I'll pay you back."

Gibbs slapped at his hand, before he could even begin to open his billfold and left him staring at the former Marine with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide with surprise. Gibbs simply scowled because if Ducky had been right about this he was probably right about all the other things he had said too.

"Ducky tried to tell me you'd been cutting out junk food," Gibbs eyed his senior field Agent closely, watching for his reaction. "I bet him $20 that he was wrong."

"You should know better than to make a bet with the Duckster, that man never bets unless he knows he's going to collect," Tony evaded, feeling Gibbs eyes boring into him, he shrugged slightly. "It's not like I can't stand to drop a few pounds."

"That why you really asked to borrow McGee's camping gear?" Gibbs asked mildly. "You planning on hiking some trails?"

"Ha, no," Tony barked. "You know, I like my slice of natural beauty to come with an en-suite bathroom and five star dining. What I told McGee was true. A fraternity buddy of mine really is going on one of those corporation team bonding things. You know, the kind of thing, man and his cubical companions trying to get in tune with nature, whilst trying not to get eaten, stung, poisoned, frozen, or roasted."

"McGee's busy this weekend, taking his scout troop camping," Gibbs observed. "He's going to be using his gear."

"Yeah, he told me, I was really counting on being able to borrow his stuff," For a second, Tony's expression turned bleak, causing Gibbs to shift slightly in his chair in his concern. There was more going on here than just not being able to do an old friend a favour. Then Tony pasted on a hopeful smile. "Hey, Boss, I don't suppose I could borrow your sleeping bag?"

"Sure." Gibbs agreed easily.

"I can?" The way Tony's face lit up as if all his Christmases had come at once only conformed Gibbs' suspicions that all was not what it seemed, as the younger man carried on happily. "And that hat with the furry ear flaps, you know the one you bought back from Russia? I've always loved that hat."

"Alright," Gibbs agreed, wondering if Tony realised that in his enthusiasm he had dropped all pretence at needing the equipment for his old college buddy. Still, he knew better than to think he was going to get the whole story simply by asking. He still didn't know why Tony wouldn't have dinner with Abby or why he had given up his favourite foods. "I'll look them out and drop them around at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to bring them around," Tony actually looked slightly panicked "I mean, you're already doing me a favour. For which, I for one am truly grateful, I don't want to spoil your weekend as well. I can just follow you home."

"You got some sort of hot date tomorrow, DiNozzo?"

For an impossible second he thought Tony was actually on the brink of lying to him. The moment of silence stretched out between them before the younger man sagged slightly, as if in defeat or resignation, before he spoke.

"No, Boss, no hot date." Tony assured him.

"Alright," Gibbs met his gaze. "I'll be there at 0800 sharp. Make sure there's coffee."

"The concept of sleeping in at the weekend means nothing to you, does it?" Tony sighed. At Gibbs look he smiled slightly. "I know, to you 0800 is sleeping in."

Gibbs took a moment to really study his senior field Agent. To all outwards appearances, DiNozzo looked exactly the same. Although, now Gibbs was looking his hair was perhaps a little longer than the Italian usually wore it. And whilst his shirt was clean on Gibbs was pretty sure he had been wearing the same suit all week. He tipped his head on one side as memory and personal experience combined to raise a dreadful possibility.

He hoped, really hoped, for DiNozzo's sake, that he was wrong.

"I'll bring breakfast."

* * *

At 07.59 Gibbs parked the Charger in front of DiNozzo's apartment building and popped the trunk, tucking the sleeping bag under one arm and letting the furry hat dangle from his right hand, using his elbow to slam the trunk as he carried the brown bag of promised breakfast items in his left hand. As usual the elevator in DiNozzo's building was out, so Gibbs took the stairs, remembering the one and only time he had tried to have this out with the younger man.

"_I really do appreciate you helping me out like this, Boss," Tony panted slightly, as they paused halfway up the stairs, taking a breather as they balanced the newly purchased leather recliner between them. "I ought to sue that delivery company."_

"_What you ought to do is read the small print." Gibbs pointed out._

"_Ok so they don't deliver more than one floor up in building without an elevator," Tony agreed. "But like I tried to tell the guy, my building has got an elevator."_

"_Think they generally like it to be working."_

"_It works," Tony made a face. "Sometimes."_

"_You know," Gibbs continued the conversation as they picked up the chair and moved up the next flight of stairs "If you spent a little less money getting your hair cut and your pores cleansed, you could afford a better place."_

"_I thought we'd settled this?" Tony grimaced, but whether from the exertion of moving the chair or his irritation that they were revisiting this topic Gibbs wasn't sure. "I don't need a better apartment."_

"_Tony, McGee lives in a nicer building than you do."_

"_That's because our little Timmy is a home bird who likes to spend all his time with his pipe in front of his typewriter or playing his video games. Its not like I spend anywhere near that much time in my place."_

_Gibbs wasn't so sure he bought into that image. Tony might not bring his dates home, claiming that women always preferred to sleep in their own beds. And it was true a good part of his downtime was spent running or playing sport. But his DVD collection, home cinema system and this high end leather chair said that he spend at least a good part of his evenings and weekends at home._

"_Told you when you rented this place that this neighbourhood was going downhill," Gibbs reminded him."Hasn't got any better."_

"_I have secure parking and I carry a gun, I've never had any problems." Tony retorted._

"_Damn it, DiNozzo," Gibbs almost caused him to drop the chair on his foot as he stopped suddenly to glare at the younger man across the unwieldy leather furniture. "When are you going to grow up and stop acting like you're still some kid living off campus in College?"_

He had known as soon as he had said the words that they had been a mistake. Tony's expression had quickly morphed from shock and hurt into defensiveness. They had carried the chair the rest of the way in stony silence. Unable to find the words to explain the unexpected depth of paternal feelings that had fuelled his anger, Gibbs had already taken his leave when he glimpsed through the open kitchen the bottle of Jack and bags of chips on the side which Tony had obviously bought to share in thanks for his help.

He'd felt bad about that but his pride hadn't let him find a way to make it right.

As emerged into the hallway leading to DiNozzo's apartment he reflected, on how far he and DiNozzo had come. Under his wing Tony had grown up to be the best young Agent Gibbs had ever worked with and one of the most honourable men he had ever known. And in his company Gibbs had felt something long frozen inside of him gradually melt as he had let DiNozzo into his home and his heart until the feeling friendship and family was so intrinsically interwoven that he didn't think either of them could say where one ended and the other began.

One thing was for sure, DiNozzo was in some kind of trouble and Gibbs was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Not bothering to knock Gibbs let himself into DiNozzo's apartment with the key he always kept on his key chain. Stepping straight into the lounge room, he immediately noticed some very obviously gaps. DiNozzo's beloved 52 inch TV was missing, as was the home cinema system, the leather couch and the recliner, the built in bookshelves which were usually crammed to overflowing with reading matter and DVDs were half empty. Looking around he saw that even the antique lamps, the fancy dresser and the rug were gone. All that remained was a couple of mismatched dining chairs and the hand carved end table Gibbs remembered making for Tony as a birthday present a few years back. As he completed his 360 degree appraisal he caught sight of DiNozzo, in jeans and his old Ohio State sweatshirt standing barefoot in the kitchen doorway.

"You get divorced and not tell me?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Funny, Boss," Tony said dryly. "No, this is all cousin Crispin's doing. I figured you were going to find out sooner or later."

"This is about that IOU you made in College?" Gibbs blinked. "I thought you were going to seek legal advice over that?"

"I did," Tony admitted. "Turns out the "IOU" I signed was a bona fide legal document drawn up by Uncle Clive's top drawer London solicitors. Apparently just giving $10, 000, tax free to your favourite nephew is the kind of thing the Inland Revenue frowns upon."

"Aw hell, DiNozzo," Gibbs sympathised. $10, 000 dollars plus over twenty years of compound interest could mean the younger man owed anything up to $450, 000. Tony didn't have that kind of money. "Can't you and your cousin work out some kind of payment plan?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you? The guy just inherited 24 million pounds," Tony made a face. "But the longer I take to pay it off the more interest he's going to charge me. He never liked the fact that I was taller _and _better looking than him."

Gibbs pressed his lips together as he handed off the breakfast bag to DiNozzo to take care of and wandered into the bedroom, noticing that DiNozzo's much loved and talked about bed and chest of drawers that normally lived in there were gone. No wonder the younger man had been desperate to borrow some camping equipment. Leaving the sleeping bag and hat on the floor for the time being Gibbs opened the closet and saw with some surprise that even the selection of designer suits, hand made shoes and shirts had been pared down to basic necessities. Glancing around the bathroom Gibbs closed his eyes briefly, as he imagined the younger man getting ready for work each morning, carefully eking out his expensive grooming products, repeatedly laundering the handful of shirts he had left and carefully polishing his shoes, so that no-one would realise that he was basically living in an empty shell.

"Why did you tell McGee that story about your Fraternity brother going camping?" Gibbs asked quietly, as he heard Tony come up behind him.

"Because he is," Tony assured him. "That's why I can't borrow _his_ stuff. So, then I had to ask McScouter. And I'd really rather that this didn't become the latest office scuttlebutt. It's bad enough that I'm being screwed over. Having a blood relative do it is beyond embarrassing."

Gibbs looked at the barren bedroom and tried to imagine DiNozzo spending his nights for weeks on end tossing and turning on the polished hardwood floors, the fur lined hat pulled down low over his ears as he tried to block out the chill. All to pay back a man who already had more money than either of them would make in their lifetimes. He was at once intensely proud of the honourable young man for striving to meet his obligations and absolutely furious that he was too damned pig headed to ask for help.

"You could have come to me."

"Boss, you have alimony, not income," Tony reminded him. "Besides, I have it covered."

"You call this covered?" Gibbs challenged, sweeping an arm around to indicate the almost empty apartment. "Diane left me with more than this and she damned near cleaned me out."

"That is because you are not open to the wonders of technology," Tony flashed him a smile as he turned on his heel and led the way into the kitchen, where he had pulled out plates and napkins and set out the breakfast burritos Gibbs had brought. "In the last two weeks I've made almost half the money I need selling my worldly goods on E-bay."

"You've kept the coffee maker." Gibbs observed, feeling oddly pleased as he caught sight of the top of the range shiny chrome Gaggia.

"It was a present from a friend," Tony allowed, the ghost of a genuine smile on his lips as he reached up for a bag of coffee. "Not to mention, a question of self perseveration. You and instant coffee is never pretty."

Without asking permission Gibbs started opening cupboards. DiNozzo had never been much of a cook, much preferring to select his dining options from the range of take out menus on top of the refrigerator. The stocks of cheap canned goods contained bland and boring foods, but he supposed at least the younger man wouldn't actually starve.

"What about your rent and utilities?"

"I'm managing, I still have my salary and some income from a couple of trust funds, plus you remember those shares in a company my grandfather left me? Turns out they're doing pretty well these days. The dividend pays out twice a year. That should speed things along a bit," Tony smiled bleakly as he passed Gibbs a coffee and picked up one of the breakfast burritos, taking a bite, before he continued around a mouthful. "If I stick to the budget I've worked out, turn down the heat a little, take showers instead of baths, give up alcohol, vacations, eating out, dating and basically having a life I should be able pay the rest off by Christmas."

"That's why you wouldn't eat with Abby," Gibbs realised. "Because you couldn't afford to pick up the tab."

"And why I've stopped eating take out," Tony cast a longing look at his collection of menus. "Don't tell Ducky. He thinks his lectures on nutrition have finally sunk in."

"You really think you can live like this for six months?" Gibbs asked, impressed at the younger man's determination to see this through.

"Well, you managed to live on the front line in Iraq and Kuwait for six months at a time," Tony pointed out. "In comparism to that I think this will be a piece of cake."

Gibbs smiled, one of those, rare, genuine smiles, that lit up his whole face. Even if he hadn't already been determined on his course of action, the dignity and respect in that sentiment would have been enough to convince him. Just when he thought DiNozzo couldn't impress him anymore than he already had the young man just kept on taking their relationship to a whole new level. And if DiNozzo could keep building those bonds Gibbs was damned sure he wasn't about to be outdone.

"What if you cut out the rent and utilities?"

"Boss," Tony almost choked on his burrito, but he didn't pretend to misunderstand what he was being offered. "This isn't like when I first moved from Baltimore, or when my boiler went out, or any one of those times when I've been sick or injured. I wouldn't just be taking up your guest room for a few weeks. This would be more like moving in. I can't ask you to do that."

"Don't recall you asking," Gibbs pointed out. "But I'm offering. Guest room's empty most of the time anyway. Might as well get some use out of it."

Tony opened his mouth to voice his objections and found he couldn't actually think of any. He had stayed over at Gibbs' place enough times over the years that they had pretty much got all the ground rules worked out. Secretly, he always looked forward to those occasions when he got to stay with Gibbs. He remembered all the times Gibbs had let him work on the boat, his voice low and patient as he taught him the skills he needed. Or the evenings when he had been able to talk Gibbs into watching some classic movie or other, feeling absurdly proud when he picked something that the former Marine obvious enjoyed.

"What about the utilities?"

He knew that Gibbs had finally paid his home loan last year. At least, in part thanks to some investment advice Tony had given him when he first started working at NCIS, which meant any offer to pay rent would be a non starter. But it didn't sit right with him to stick the other man with all the bills as well.

"The decking and weatherboarding needs repairing," Gibbs considered. He had already made a start but the long hours they had been working lately had meant he would be unlikely to finish before the really cold weather set in. "It would go quicker with two of us."

"Yeah?" Tony felt proud that Gibbs had enough faith in his fledging woodworking abilities to ask him to help. He knew how much his Boss had invested in that house and why. And he trusted Gibbs enough to know that the other man wouldn't let him screw this up. "I'd be honoured to help, Boss."

"Alright," Gibbs drained his coffee cup and rinsed it out, leaving it in the sink. "Go pack what you need. Then we'll box the rest of this stuff up. My neighbour'll lend me for truck for an hour or two to bring it over to my place. Anything you don't need can go in the basement."

"Now?" Tony blinked.

"You got something better to do this weekend?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but don't we need to talk about how we're going to handle this?" Tony worried. Staying with Gibbs was one thing but this was practically moving in. Abby would be thrilled to have her two favourite men under one roof but Ziva and McGee would have a field day. And whilst Vance had warmed up to him some since Somalia he still wasn't about to win that man's award for MVP anytime soon. Not to mention, he had something of a reputation to maintain. "People are going to talk."

"You want to change your mind?" Gibbs challenged.

His voice was neutral but Tony thought he detected a hint of disappointment, hurt even, beneath the calm expression. In response, he straightened his own shoulders and met his mentor's gze squarely as he spoke with quiet certainty.

"No, Boss."

"Good," Gibbs nodded sharply, a hint of a pleased smile hovering around his lips as he tapped Tony lightly on the cheek. "Because I don't give a damn what people are gonna say. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Boss," Tony agreed with a bright grin.

It only took him a few minutes to throw what he needed into a holdall. It wasn't as if he had much left to choose from after all. Smiling happily at his good fortune at having a man like Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his life he made his way back into the kitchen, only to feel his face fall as he saw Gibbs carefully packing up all the canned goods out of his cupboards.

"Boss?"

"No sense in letting 'em go to waste." Gibbs didn't look up from his task .

"No," Tony nodded. "Right."

He looked away, bitterly disappointed but also ashamed of himself that he had been entertaining happy thoughts of companionable evenings of beer and take out or one of Gibbs home cooked steaks, all whilst being bankrolled by the former marine. Of course, it made sense that he should eat the food he had already paid for, even if it was boring as hell. But he couldn't ask that of Gibbs.

"Look, Boss, I'm not expecting you to eat any of that stuff .."

"Not expecting you to eat it either," Gibbs finally looked up and paused at the bleak expression he saw on Tony's face and felt himself brought up short the same way he alway felt every time DiNozzo demonstrated just how little experience he had of the selfless kind of love a parent should have for a child. As if Gibbs could sit and choke down a home cooked meal when across the table his boy picked unhappily at some thin soup or cheap sausage. He knew that DiNozzo had spent a whole lot of his childhood in boarding schools and summer camps. Not for the first time Gibbs wondered if he had actually spent any quality time with his own father at all. "While you're under my roof you'll eat real food."

"If you say so," Tony's tone was distracted as he tipped his head on one side. "Homeless shelter?"

"Knew I didn't just keep you around for your sparkling personality," Gibbs acknowledged. "No sense in letting it go to waste."

"Uh huh," Tony paused. "Are there going to be a lot of those "under my roof" kind of rules?"

That brought Gibbs head around sharply, but try as he might he couldn't find a single clue in DiNozzo's expression or body language as to the right way to answer that. DiNozzo was no kid. He was a highly trained Federal Agent who made life and death decisions every working day. But everything Gibbs knew about the younger man said he craved rules and boundaries to feel that someone cared about him. Praying to God that he wasn't about to screw this up royally, he took a deep breath and went with his gut.

"You have a problem with that?"

He waited for one agonising moment for Tony to process that and it was only when he saw the soft, almost shy, smile spread across the younger man's face and shine from his eyes could he release the breath he was holding and know that he had made the right choice.

"No Boss," Tony responded, still smiling. "No problem at all."


	3. Chapter 3

AN - So, I wasn't going to go back to this just yet. But realised that I need to weave "Christmas Present" around it - there will be one more chapter to finish off this story shortly, then I'll get back to "Christmas Present." (Honest).

* * *

Gibbs watched as Tony stacked the last of his belongings in the back of the borrowed trunk. It didn't amount to a whole lot. Barely began to reflect the vibrant, heroic, loyal and noble young man standing beside him. Gibbs knew better than most not to put a whole lot of store in belongings, but some of Shannon and Kelly's things remained among his most treasured possessions. It was hard to lose things in life, a bit like missing a piece of you.

"I kept the really important stuff," Tony seemed to read his mind. "Your table, Abby's diamond ear stud, the Wedgewood Peter Rabbit Plate my mother gave me for my third birthday, that kind of thing."

"You bring the coffee maker?"

"In the front seat."

Gibbs nodded, standing with his hand on the truck door, as he scrutinised his senior field agent, noting the lines of tension around Tony's eyes as he looked longingly back at his apartment. The former marine didn't blame him. As much as he had been offered a lifeline, it was also a big deal to give up his former independence.

"Hey," Gibbs was gratified at how quickly his soft voiced intervention brought his agent's head around. "We'll work it out."

Tony blinked at him, then gave a bashful smile that he had clearly been that obvious. Without bothering to reply he simply voted with his feet, taking one last look at his former home, before climbing into the truck and buckling in, before cradling the expensive coffee in his lap.

"You know, it's almost funny," Tony's tone suggested that he thought it was anything but. "I never thought any of those things my Dad sent me, you know, the power sander, the rice cooker, would ever be remotely useful. But they raised a whole pile of cash."

Gibbs knew that the younger man had raised to topic of his father to give him a window to ask the question his senior field agent just knew had to be eating his Boss up. Gibbs understood that DiNozzo and his father weren't close, but surely in a situation like this the man would want to give his only son a helping hand? Except, as he glanced across he noticed how pale and drawn his agent was looking, So, instead of speaking, he pulled up at the nearest store and brought two coffees and two large roast beef sandwiches.

"Boss, you just bought me breakfast." Tony was embarrassed.

"That was almost four hours ago, DiNozzo," Gibbs reminded him. Plus they had done a far amount of lifting and carrying loading the trunk. "You pass out and leave me to unload all this by myself and I'll kick you're ass."

Tony considered pointing out that DiNozzo's didn't pass out. But the truth of it was he hadn't been eating all that regularly or well lately and he was feeling a little light headed after all that exertion. So, he took a large bite and chewed gratefully.

"Thank you, Boss."

Gibbs waited until they had both eaten their fill, before pulling the truck back out onto the highway, glancing over at DiNozzo, he was pleased to see that his colour had improved and he looked a lot more cheerful.

"You going to tell your Dad that you've moved?" He asked mildly.

"It's not like he's going to pop round anytime soon." Tony's lips thinned.

"Plus if you were to go to him with stuff like this, you wouldn't have needed the damn loan in the first place?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'd say that pretty much covers it. He's always been big on me standing on my own two feet, fighting my own battles, basically anything that means I get on with my life without being a bother to him," Tony looked bleak, then visibly pulled himself together. Gibbs had been nothing but helpful and here he was acting like a whiney kid. "Not your problem, Boss."

Gibbs wasn't so sure about that. For all he was never around DiNozzo's father was a pretty big presence in his life. The physical lack of not having a father around then or now was a part of who DiNozzo was. It shone through in his eagerness to please, his constant desire for attention and how damned hard he was on himself, always worrying that he didn't measure up. Not for the first time Gibbs was tempted to track the man down to give him a piece of his mind.

It didn't take long to stack the things DiNozzo wouldn't be using in the basement and carry the few things he needed at hand into the former guest room. When they were done, Gibbs made two cups of coffee and dumped several spoonfuls of sugar into one before bringing them to the couch and offering one to DiNozzo.

"Now about the house rules," Gibbs began. "While you are living under my roof .."

"We're really going to do that?" Tony looked surprised, pausing in the act of taking a drink, before he tipped his head on one side as he read Gibbs' serious expression. "Oh, I guess we are really going to do that."

"You ever know me not have a rule for something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs quirked a brow.

"No sir." Tony answered quickly.

A little too quickly. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. It had been sometime since DiNozzo had felt insecure or anxious enough around him to call him 'sir'. He wondered what had triggered it. It wasn't as if this was the first time the kid had stayed here. They had done this many times before. Did Tony really think his Boss was going to start laying down the law just because his partner was temporarily more dependant upon him? Apparently so. Gibbs did not at all like what that suggested about the values DiNozzo Snr had expected of his son.

"Alright, this is how things are going to be," He met Tony's eyes. "You will treat this place as your home. You come and go as you please, just let me know if you're not going to be in. You want to bring a girl back, just make sure you like her enough to sit through a polite dinner first, I don't want any introductions over breakfast."

Tony blinked. He didn't think it would be an issue. It wasn't like he was dating much these days anyway and, in his experience, most women preferred to make love in their own beds. But the fact that his Boss was willing to be so accommodating spoke volumes about his sincerity that this was to be his home too now.

"You will eat three square meals a day," Gibbs continued. "At least one of which we will eat together. Food is not an expense, it's a necessity. You feel hungry you don't need to ask, help yourself to anything in the cupboards, or refrigerator, if you use the last of something just write it down on the list."

"During the week or if we're working a hot case, we'll carry on pretty much as we always have. At weekends, or when we're off rotation, you get two out of the three days on furlough. The third day your ass is mine. You don't make any plans for that day."

"Yes, Boss." Tony agreed.

Gibbs hid his smile. He knew DiNozzo was probably envisaging long hours of hard labour to work off his passage at casa Gibbs. There would be some of that, Gibbs knew DiNozzo needed to feel that he was making a contribution, paying his dues, but the former marine also planned to spend some time with the younger man just hanging out together. Gibbs hated that instead of helping him, his own family had put his through this. The kid needed to know that someone was in his corner.

Gibbs wasn't at all surprised when Tony quickly fell asleep on the couch. Their job was demanding enough without all this going on. Deciding he might as well go down and work on his latest project in the basement, for a bit, Gibbs first headed to the bathroom, pausing on his way back, to notice that the bed in the former guest room was still unmade and the few belongings that DiNozzo had actually unpacked were stored neatly away, as if he was trying to back as little impact as possible on the environment around him.

"Aw hell, DiNozzo."

Sometime later, Tony woke up to the delicious smell of roasting meat. Lifting up his head, he saw the small kitchen table neatly set and Gibbs standing at the stove stirring a pan of gravy. Swinging his stocking feet down Tony scrubbed at his face before making his way across the room, stretching the kinks out of his body as he walked.

"I feel like all you've done today is feed me," He joked, before he realised how ungrateful that might sound. "I mean, obviously not just feed me, because you've been really great taking me into your home, helping me with .."

"DiNozzo."

"Right, shutting up, Boss."

"You've got time to have a shower before dinner." Gibbs suggested.

"Smelling a bit ripe, huh?" Tony made a face, as he sniffed. "Think that's an offer I'll take you up on."

Taking himself off, he ducked his head into the spare room, intending just to pick up his towel and toiletries, only to stop dead. Someone had made the bed up with his one remaining set of high thread count cotton sheets, which he knew he had carefully packed into a box, but that were now freshly laundered and topped with warm blankets. The existing nightstand and lamp had disappeared, to be replaced with the table Gibbs had made him as a birthday present, filled with his books and CDs and topped with his art deco lamp.

Looking around the room, Tony saw other similar touches. His rug on the floor, his pictures on the walls, it looked like well, _home_. The only things actually missing were the items he had come in to fetch. Crossing over to the bathroom, Tony saw that his toiletries had been spaced out neatly on the shelf, his towel hung up and the designer bathroom (legacy of an ex wife) that he always borrowed when he stayed here, hanging behind the door.

"Knew there was a reason I loved you, Boss." He couldn't help but grin.

Downstairs in the kitchen Gibbs tipped his head on one side smiling to himself as he heard Tony singing loudly in the shower. When his senior field agent reappeared in the kitchen with his usually impeccably styled hair only towel dried, in clothes chosen for comfort rather than image, and wearing a huge grin, he knew he had made the right call to make the younger man feel more like he was living here now.

"Hey, you put out my coffee maker. And you're using, my flatware," Tony exclaimed happily. "Did you leave any of my stuff in the basement?"

"House is going to be yours one day anyhow," Gibbs shrugged. "You might as well start feeling at home."

"Always felt at home here, Boss," Tony answered automatically, before he registered what else Gibbs had said. "This house is going to be mine?"

"You think I was planning on leaving it to one of my ex-wives, DiNozzo?"

"Well, no," Tony acknowledged. "I guess they've already their pound of flesh, in case of the one wielding the golf club maybe even a few ounces extra but there must be some one else?"

Gibbs knew that in the natural order of things, Jack would die before he did. Both his parents had been only children, so there were no cousins to come climbing out of the woodwork. He had left Abby a few sentimental pieces, but much as he loved her, she had a large, extended family, watching out for her, as did McGee and his god daughter. Ziva was a slightly different matter, but in the fullness of time Gibbs figured that problem would solve itself.

Tony had always struck Gibbs as someone in need of a home. By his own admission he had moved a lot growing up. College had provided a brief period of stability, before he took up law enforcement and began moving from job to job and one rented apartment to another. Even after nine years in DC the only time he had come close to buying real estate was with Jeanne Benoit and had damned nearly got far more than his fingers burned. Tony was the only one who really needed it.

But that wasn't an answer the younger man would be comfortable hearing. So Gibbs told the other truth.

"You're the only one I want to leave it to."

"I am?" Tony blinked, as he absorbed that, as a slow, pleased, smile, spread across his face. "Boss, that's huge."

"So, you'd better start keeping your promise to help me keep things up around the place," Gibbs pointed out, before the younger man could get too sappy. "Tomorrow, we're going to make a start on repairing that decking."

"Did you buy the paint already? Because I've always thought it would look good in a nice understated ecru?" Tony arched a brow, before catching Gibbs sardonic expression. "Or not."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning the sun rose high in the sky as Gibbs wiped the sweat from his brow and sat back on his haunches to look across at DiNozzo. Crawling on his hands and knees tearing up the old boards, the young man was dressed like him in ugly brown work boots and heavy gloves, faded jeans and an old sweat shirt. His only accessories were sweat stains on his top and wood chips in his hair. During the course of the morning they had pulled up almost all the rotten planks between them.

Gibbs smiled fondly, as he eased himself to his feet, ignoring the pop of his knee, as he took off his work gloves and headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. Watching the younger man immersed in his task made him certain that leaving the house to DiNozzo was the best possible call. Any of the others would have helped if he had asked, but none of them would have put their soul in it like Tony was. Without roots or siblings Gibbs' house was already the closest thing to a home he had ever had. Gibbs paused as he realised his senior field agent was just Italian enough to want to move his wife in here, so they could all live like a family.

Gibbs thought about the third bedroom, still painted with pink butterflies and stacked to the hilt with boxes. Wondered how it might feel to have a dark haired child in there. He thought he could learn to like it.

"Hey," Walking back out onto the deck carrying two plates of cheese and ham omelette and two beers, he sat down on the steps. "Take a break."

"No, I'm good," Tony panted slightly, "I want to get this part finished before those rain clouds come in."

Gibbs shook his head. He had expected this. It was exactly why he had laid down the house rules in the first place. DiNozzo's desire to repay him for his help with over the top gestures had always been something of an issue between them. Now Gibbs was offering more than simple kindness, he was giving him a place to truly belong. He wouldn't put it pas the kid to try and work himself to death in gratitude.

"You screwing with the rules already?" He asked mildly.

"Huh?" Tony looked up with a confused expression. "Which rule?"

"The one about three square meals a day," Gibbs held up the plate. "Come and get it whilst it's hot. That's an order, DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss."

As always Tony responded well to the clear structure, climbing to his feet and pulling off his own gloves, before sinking down beside his Boss on the wooden steps. For a few minutes, they ate and drank in companionable silence. Until, Gibbs noticed Tony's forehead creasing in a small frown.

"What?"

"Its nothing," Tony looked away, obviously struggling. "It's just, what are we going to tell Ziva and McGee and everyone. And Vance will have to know, and HR. Delores already hates me, she'll never let me live this down. I mean, don't get me wrong, Boss. I'm happy to be here. But being screwed over by a little twerp like Crispin – it's embarrassing. I mean, I carry a gun for a living, I've got an image to maintain."

"There a reason he has it in for you, apart from the whole taller and better looking thing?" Gibbs asked knowingly. "Like a woman, maybe?"

"We were fifteen," Tony protested. "And it's not like they were engaged or anything."

"What happened?"

"Um, Boss," Tony blushed, which peaked Gibbs' curiosity, because his senior field agent was rarely so bashful, especially where his activities with women were concerned. "It's kind of personal. See, I might have been joshing the Probie that time I told him I lost my virginity to a Rockette. But I actually was fifteen."

Gibbs fixed him with an unreadable look.

"It wasn't entirely my fault. She was sixteen and she was really pretty." Tony protested. "Pretty determined too as I recall. But before I showed up she had been dating Crispin for a while so I guess he has a right to be pissed at me."

The head slap made him blink in surprise, he thought he was being mature and accepting of his responsibility in all of this. He genuinely didn't understand what he might have done to earn the wake up call.

"You were right the first time," Gibbs pointed out. "You were only fifteen and the guy has millions. Family isn't supposed to screw over family like that."

"You got a rule for that, Boss?"

"Don't need one for that. Just the way it is."

"So, what are we going to tell the others?" Tony winced slightly. "I guess we could just go with the truth. I mean, how bad could it be? McGee will gloat that I have to start shopping at Sears. Ziva will want to know if I have a curfew. Abby will start knitting us matching scarves. Vance will probably ask if we are planning a civil union. Who am I trying to kid, it'll be bad."

"It will if you go at it like that."

"So, what are we going to do, Boss?" Tony looked at him.

Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. If he was honest with himself he was proud as punch that someone with issues as complex as DiNozzo could trust him so completely. Granted the trust had been hard earned and it had been tested a time or two through the years but their faith in one another had never wavered and their friendship had only grown stronger.

"Leave it to me." He decided.

"You won't like, kill or maim anyone will you, Boss?" Tony worried.

Gibbs just smirked into his coffee cup. So long as they didn't catch a case it should be a simple enough to find an errand to send DiNozzo on a nice long road trip tomorrow. While he was away Gibbs would have a chance to get every body up to speed with recent events, whilst making it absolutely clear that it was not to be discussed with DiNozzo at all.

"You ready to get back at it?" Gibbs put his beer aside.

"Tonto, always ready, Kemosabe."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed. Gathering up the plates, he rose to his feet, tousling the younger man's hair as he passed. He might think that Crispin was a grade 'A' ass, but he was thinking having DiNozzo underfoot would be good for both of them.

* * *

"Hey honey, I'm hooome."

It was Friday evening and DiNozzo was grinning broadly as he slammed the front door. As he toed off his shoes and took off his coat, he carefully balanced the bag of Chinese and six pack of beer like he was performing a Circus trick. He had been almost certain this day would never come. They had spent the last few days working a high profile hot case, which meant both Vance and Sec Nav had been breathing down their necks and they had been left with little time to do anything other than eat or sleep. But now finally, thankfully, it was successfully closed and even better all the good guys were safe and well.

Tony had insisted on springing for dinner to celebrate their first five whole days as housemates without actually killing each other. In truth things had gone pretty well. They were so used used to working together in the field that each was attuned to the others moods. Gibbs understood when Tony put on his headphones and immersed himself in a DVD. Tony didn't take offence when Gibbs disappeared into the basement. Gibbs liked to cook, whilst Tony preferred to do the clearing up although they both liked company when they ate.

"You got Chinese?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Egg drop soup," Tony smiled shyly. Whilst they both knew Pizza was his runaway favourite, Gibbs preferred Chinese. "Got some of that Micro Brew you liked too."

"Guess we really are celebrating," Gibbs pulled out plates and a fork for Tony, as the younger man began opening boxes. "You got mail by the way."

"I did?" Tony glanced at the envelope, his eyes widening as he checked the return address. "It's from England."

"Ya think?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Well go on, open it."

"Maybe we should take it to Abby. Have her put it under that hood thing of hers," Tony gingerly put the envelope down and pushed it away as if it might bite him. "I can't imagine that Crispin is sending me anything good."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs slid the envelope right back. "Just open it."

"You know something, don't you?" Tony's eyes narrowed. "Gibbs what do you know?"

"I know its not going to bite."

Tony realised that he was holding his breath as he opened the envelope, which was probably overkill because he didn't think even cousin Crispin would resort to sending him Y-pestis through the mail. But still he did it anyway. He frowned slightly as he realised the envelope only contained a single piece of paper and a compliments slip from Crispin's lawyers. And the single piece of paper was a very large check.

"He's returned all of it," Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the check. "Every cent I paid him over and above the original £10,000 Uncle Clive lent me."

"Bout time he came to his senses." Was all Gibbs' said.

"Boss," Tony looked up at him, his eyes wide and questioning. "What did you do?"

"Man just inherited 24 million," Gibbs didn't look up from his soup. "Honouring a debt is one thing. Being a blood sucking leech to family, when he doesn't need your money, that's something else."

"You called Christian? You spoke to him?" Tony blinked. "Boss, please tell me you didn't go all Marine on him. That man has lawyers that makes the barracudas your ex-wives used look like goldfish."

"It was fine," Gibbs assured him. "I just pointed out that you had used the money your Uncle Clive had given you to become a highly successful Federal agent who has saved countless lives, including high ranking officers and politicians."

"And?" Tony pressed.

"I might have mentioned how interested the British Press would be in how a member of the nobility, who had just inherited millions, was trying to screw over his cousin who just happened to be a war hero because he was jealous."

"Not exactly a war hero, Boss."

"You think you haven't paid your dues in the war against terrorism?," Gibbs raised a brow, thinking of all his agent had lost and endured, from taking a bullet, losing countless friends, having his heart broken and nearly dying more times than he cared to count. "Because, I sure as hell do."

"Boss," Tony felt his ear heat up at the unequivocal endorsement. To deflect from his embarrassment he gave a quirky grin. "Please tell me you didn't make any threats to remove his ability to produce a son and heir?"

"Might have done."

"Ouch," Tony grimaced. "I'm glad you're in my corner, Boss."

Gibbs watched as his young agent, with a proud smile, as he gathered the now empty boxes and put them in the trash. He was pretty damned pleased that DiNozzo was in his corner too. Tony was good company when he set his mind to it, he did more than his share around the place, and most of all, he had coaxed his Boss out of his lonely basement and made the empty house feel more like a home again.

"So Boss," Tony didn't look at him as he wiped his hands. "Now that I'm financially viable again, I guess I should start looking for a new place."

"You better not be thinking I called your cousin to get you out from under my feet." Gibbs warned.

"No Boss," Tony met his gaze. "I know better."

"You want to start looking for a new place?"

Tony considered that. The whole thing had turned out to be pretty low key at work and whilst he was pretty sure Gibbs had to have had something to do with that, it did mean that it wasn't a big deal. Gibbs had been as good as his word in expecting him to treat the place as his home too, even asking his advice and possible modifications. He hadn't felt so comfortable since sharing with his frat brothers in College.

"Only if I've worn out my welcome," Tony asked carefully. "Because there is still that decking to finish up and the weather boarding needs to be done. Like to finish what I've started, Boss."

"Can understand that, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled warmly at the young agent who had been his personal project, ever since he had laid eyes on him in Baltimore. "Feel the same way."


End file.
